Rebirth
by ShinyStar21
Summary: When Ash loses the Kalos league, he is betrayed by all he knows. He forges himself anew, and sets out years later to wreak havoc on those who destroyed his heart. Get ready world, because Ash is coming. ON HIATUS (sorry guys)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys(and Gals)! This story is a kind of which I have always read and always loved. So, let's get right in!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.**

 **Or do i?**

 **But seriously, I don't.**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

"Greninja, use water shuriken!"

"Charizard, blast burn!"

Both were hit, but victory was only given to one.

"And the victory goes to… Alain!"

Ash rushed out to check Greninja. "Greninja, are you okay?"

Greninja nodded the affirmative. Ash let out a sigh of relief, drew out his pokeball while sying "you did amazing, Greninja," and sent him back into the ball.

Ash turned to Alain. "Damn Alain, I can never beat you."

Alain just smiled and said "Good battle, Ash."

"You too, Alain."

But as ash left, he felt burdened with the weight of knowing he had lost _6_ battles n the leagues without winning any single one. Even worse was the fact that this time, he had come the closest yet to winning the league, only to be crushed by that Charizard.

"Pikachu," his starter said.

"Yeah buddy, I am too."

"Pika pika! Chu Pikachu!"

"Yeah, we'll definitely win the next one!" The spark came back to his eyes as he exited the Kalos league for the last time.

 _ **FAST FORWARD TO ASH RETURNING HOME**_

"We're here, Pikachu!"

"Chu!"

Ash and co came inside his house. There, they were greeted by what they thought was a pleasant surprise.

"Hi everybody!" All of his friends were there, from all the regions.

"Ash, this is a convention. You need to stop entering the leagues!"

He tilted his head, confused. "But why?"

Misty then spoke up. "Because you're weak, Ash. You have entered 6 leagues, but you haven't won any of them, not a single one. What do you think that says about you? For heaven's sake, _no one_ loses that many leagues! _No one!_ But you have. That just shows you're a wannabe pokemon master who tries to be good but doesn't have the power to. I mean, you've never even fully evolved you're pokemon until this year! What kind of so-called "pokemon master" does that? Stop trying ash. Start going to school and maybe then you'll finally get smarter."

Iris then spoke up: "That's true ash. I challenged the league one time, and now i'm the champion. I always said this when I was exasperated, but now I mean this: you're such a little kid."

Clemont then said "Ash, you have to admit that you failed pretty badly. You finally got a decent team, and you still couldn't win the league. What do you think that says about you?"

May spoke up "It says you can't achieve what you want, Ash. You have to accept that you're never going to become a pokemon master. You have to realize that you can't make this dream of yours come true."

Ash did not react the way they thought he would, raging and screaming like a little kid. Instead he looked around and said, in a flat, dead voice, "Who agrees with this?"

All of his friends raised their hands.

He then shook his head, chuckling.

This made Brock angry. "Ash, are you laughing at your own patheticness?" he mocked.

Everybody laughed. However, Ash just turned around and looked at Delia.

"Do you agree with them, Mom?"

"Ash, honey…don't you think they're right? I feel like with all this pokemon master business, you haven't been able to spend time with you lately. Also, you have to admit, you really haven't gone the correct way training your pokemon. I mean, never even making them evolve in their full forms until this year? Even I have to agree that that's stupid, Ash. Won't you please quit? We could spend more time as a family!" She raised her hands toward Ash as if expecting him to embrace her.

He was quiet for a moment, and they started to think that they had convinced him.

Then, a deadly aura started spreading to the room, filling them with fear.

"…So, that's how all of you feel, huh?"

This only made them very scared, as when Ash said it, it wasn't in his voice. It was much deeper and sounded like several voices at once, almost…demonic.

"…You haven't answered me."

None of them dared speak.

"If you expect me to stop, then you're right. I am going to stop. Right here, right now."

Misty dared to smirk.

Then, a burning smell was heard, along with fire behind Ash.

Misty's smell quickly melted off her face. She grabbed her mallet and smashed through the wall of the house, which everybody fled through.

"…Cowards…"

He then used his aura to teleport himself to his pokemon.

"Which ones choose to leave with me?"

None said anything.

"Then I'm leaving."

He then sent out all of his Kalos pokemon. "Whichever ones wish to come with me, ten stay in your place. All others take a step back."

All of them stepped back, even Greninja.

"…what about you, Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked at him for a long moment, and then hopped of his shoulder and went to stand with the rest of his pokemon.

"…All of you, I have nothing to say. Have a nice life."

With that, he flew away, off to where he could not be found - Mirage island.

He looked at his reflection, and then took off his hat and threw it in the water. He then through his backpack and his pokedex in the water as well.

He turned and found all the Wynauts and Wobbufets staring at him with an angry expression, as if mad at him for disturbing the peace of the island. However, as soon as he turned to them, they all became frightened and ran away.

He then started laughing – and eerie sound that sounded as if he had gone mad.

"So, you think I'm weak, eh?"

He then cut his hair close cropped with a blade of aura.

"Well, sooner or later, you'll think differently."

He used aura to change his clothes and his eyes to a blood-red color.

"You all abandoned me. Well, just you wait. What you saw at the house really wasn't an illusion. Ash is dead. The ash _you_ knew is dead. But now I am here, and soon, I will make you pay for what you did to me."

He teleported himself to an island that hadn't been discovered yet, and island that was only inhabited by pokemon.

Then he said, one last time, "Ash Ketchum…is dead."

 _ **END OF PROLOGUE**_

 **A/N: 0_o Ash chill. Well, that wasn't dark! What did you think? Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy shit, not even a day and 125 views already? What!? Thank you for the support, and without further ado, here is chapter two of rebirth.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

 _ **Italics=**_ **pokemon speech**

 _ **7 YEARS LATER…**_

Ash was sitting on the edge of the island when the message came.

At first, the Pokemon were hesitant to approach him. Nothing like him had ever been seen before, and the "stay away from me" Aura he was producing wasn't helping.

Then, while he was sitting on a tree stump, he felt a tug on his foot and he looked down. He saw a riolu looking at him from down there, and at first ash had gotten up and moved. But the riolu was persistent, and kept on following him wherever he went. Over the course of a month, it had broken down his barriers, and he finally allowed it to travel with him. He had decided not to use pokeballs anymore, because he had decided that any Pokemon who would join him from that point on would be judged by his aura on its loyalty to him. He also decided that those who were loyal enough to travel with him didn't need pokeballs, they would stay with him regardless. And so, riolu became his new starter Pokemon, and over the course of 7 years, he had gained the loyalty of all the Pokemon there.

He had originally been surprised by the array of pokemon-every single Pokemon he could think of was there, minus the legendaries-and now that he was friends with all of them, he was just waiting for the right opportunity to strike back at the people who had crushed him. And that moment was fast approaching, in the form of a pidgeotto slowly flying towards him.

"Lucario, be on guard"

" _Yes, master."_

The pidgeotto circled for a while, before finally coming down, landing in a side of grass right next to him. It hopped over and held out its leg. Ash took the packet and saw the message inside it. It went like this:

Dear person:

We have heard reports of a man living on this island from passing fishermen. From what we've heard, you seem to quietly exert a feeling of power. We would like to invite you to the modern world again. In three days' time, there will be a ferry coming to the island. From what we've understood, you also don't use pokeballs. Pokeballs are a capsule device we use to hold pokemon. If you wish to take any of your pokemon with you, there will be about 50 of them there. Otherwise, please leave all of the pokemon you don't need on the island.

We look forward to seeing you in our world.

Sincerely, Scott, leader of the pokemon league.

Ash looked at lucario, saying "What do you think?"

Lucario thought for a while, then said " _I…think you are ready to go back and get revenge. However, you might not be able to hold yourself back. That is the only problem I have."_

Ash thought for a little bit, then said, "I have an idea."

" _What is it, master?"_

I go, and I start a pokemon journey like any other. I make up a pseudo-name, and I go and challenge the leagues. I'' sure I'll get the chance to humiliate plenty of my friends along the way."

The lucario smiled. _"I like that idea, master"_

"Well than, we better prepare, shoudn't we?"

Ash got up and called to all the pokemon on the island. It wasn't more than 5 minutes before all of them were there.

"Right, here's the plan! In 3 days' time, there will be a ferry here taking me back to the normal world. Now, a ferry is quite big, so I'll be able to fit a lot of you on there. However, not all of you will be able to fit on there. So here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to leave any pokemon that's flying type here, along with all the other pokemon that I can't fit. Then, as soon as you see the ferry leaving, all of you who can't fly, get on someone that can, and then fly over the ferry. If any of you become tired, then rest on the ferry for a little bit and then fly back up again."

There was a cacophony of cries as his pokemon agreed.

"Right then. We just have to wait now."

 _ **3 DAYS LATER…**_

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!" That was the sound of the ferry approaching.

"Right. You all know what to do."

A maid was standing outside, slightly shaking. Ash adopted an accent and then said "So this is the ferry?"

The maid jumped, faced Ash, and then said "Y-Yes sir."

"Right then. I'm not going to be using these pokeballs, and most of my pokemon are going to be squeezed on that ship. So please don't complain."

The maid bowed then said "S-Sir, If you don't use pokeballs, then someone could easily steal your pokemon and claim them as their own!"

Ash just chuckled. "Don't worry about that."

"Okay, sir."

"Oh, and also be prepared for a LOT of flying types to be following this boat."

At this she paled. "Y-Yes sir."

Ash looked at Lucario. "Ready?"

" _As ready as you are."_

"Then let's go."

Ash managed to fit about three-fourths of the pokemon on the ferry, then the honking noise came once more. At this unknown signal, dozens of pokemon started flying above it.

"Sir, what is your name?"

Ash hesitated. "Saito."

"Well, Mr. Saito, welcome on board."

 **A/N: Well, they're going to have a fun trip! Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 3 chapters in one day. Dang. I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.**

Ash was in the middle of the cruise when he made two changes.

First, he distorted his face into something that was pleasant to look at, but not recognizable as him. Then, he changed his clothes to a hooded robe that covered his body. While he felt unnatural in this state, he knew it was going to be essential to hide his identity.

Soon, he heard the horn blast once more. This frightened a good deal of his pokemon, as was evident by the enormous jumps some of them made. Ash just chuckled. He soon became serious, however, as he knew that he was soon going to see people he had no desire to see ever again.

Scott was waiting by the dock when he came out, but that was rather overridden by the fact that everyone was staring at the guy who had about 770 pokemon following him.

"Hello. I see you decided to accept my offer."

"Yes, I did," Ash said, adopting his accent once more.

"Before I say anything else, I have to ask: what is your name?"

"Saito."

"Please, Saito, follow me."

Ash, along with his pokemon, walked with Scott until they reached a house.

"This is where you will be staying until further notice."

Scott then took him to a store.

"This is a poke mart, where you can buy items like pokeballs." Scott turned to Ash. "Do you know what pokeballs are?"

"Yes, and there's a specific reason I don't use them."

"Oh? If I may ask-"

"You may not."

Scott was taken aback. "O-okay then."

He then proceeded to walk to the pokemon center. "This is a pokemon center, where you-"

"Heal your pokemon, Nurse Joy, blah, blah, blah." Ash waved his hand. "Let me just get to the point, Mr. Scott. I wish to participate in your league."

Scott, by this point, was quite amazed at 'Saito,' so he said, "Which one?"

"All of them."

"The problem with that is you need the badges for the 8 gym leaders, and you can't possibly get them all in time for the leagues. Besides, all of them are held one after another, and it would be far to exhausting-"

"I think you'll find that I can more than handle the challenge. As for the gym badges, here."

Scott looked down and saw 6 badge cases. He opened them up and saw 8 badges respectively.

"Mr. Saito, I have to ask how you got these."

"I didn't always live in seclusion, you know." Although his tone was light, Scott heard a warning not to ask any questions about them.

"Alright, then all you need is a pokedex. You need to see professor Oak for that."

"I'd rather not see him. Is there any way that he could transport it through mail?"

Scott was taken aback by this. Surely anyone who had gotten all 8 badges knew about the famous professor Oak? "Y-Yes, but it's encouraged that-"

"You know what, I'll just do it myself. Wait here for 5 minutes."

Ash then proceeded to teleport to pallet town.

Scott blinked. "Where did he go?"

* * *

Ash materialized in pallet town, to the surprise of one child. "Who-"This question was quickly cut off as Ash looked at the girl, who proceeded to freeze mid-sentence.

"Is professor Oak here currently?"

She nodded.

"Then please show me his lab."

She pointed to a large building.

"Ah, I see the man did some renovation. Well, thank you."

The girl stared after the hooded figure. Who was he?

Meanwhile, ash had just walked through the doors. The effect was immediate, as all of the professor's aides stopped working and stared after the hooded figure. Ash, however, went straight for professor Oak.

"Scott gave word of me, I assume?"

"Y-Yes," Oak stuttered.

"Then can I please receive my pokedex?"

Oak stared at him for a bit, then slowly drew out a pokedex from behind him and handed it to Ash.

"H-Here."

"Thank you. Oh, and one more thing-"

At this point, Ash leaned in and dropped his accent.

"Good to see you again."

And with that, Ash teleported away.

Professor Oak stood there for a moment, and then felt a smile forming on his face. _He's not dead._

* * *

Ash teleported back to Scott and said, "Done," holding out his pokedex.

Scott stared at him for a bit, then asked, "What are you?"

Ash chuckled. "Good question. I'll leave that up to you to find out."

With that, Ash walked back to his house.

Scott was dumbstruck. But after standing there for a moment, he reached into his pocket and called someone.

"Yes?" A certain blonde champion asked.

"Cynthia? I have someone here that I think you'd like to meet. His name is Saito."

 **A/N: I feel like this chapter isn't up to my standard. Can you let me know if this chapter is good? Please R &R, and stay frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: it's currently 3 in the morning…the things I do for you guys.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon**

Ash wasn't in a good mood.

He hadn't been since coming here. Even the house was somewhat miffing. He had to pace around for quite a bit before he finally hit upon the answer.

He was in a bad mood because he was here. Not only did he miss the island, he also hated the fact that he was going to see people soon that he loathed with every fiber of his body. To rid himself of his anger, he started to meditate, focusing on trying to clear his mind of all thought. Soon, he could feel this start to take effect, as he felt his body relax and his aura turn back to normal.

"Hey, lucario." The pokemon turned. "Want to do some shopping?"

Lucario raised its eyebrow. " _I would like to see what kind of food and other things the other humans have come up with."_

 _ **15 MINUTES LATER…**_

"Here we are! The biggest shopping market in Kanto!"

On this specific day they had moved the shop outside, so there was plenty to explore. On this specific day, he had taken off his hood, so that he could enjoy the sun and warmth. It was one of the few days he actually enjoyed since the betrayal. However, all of that was shattered in an instant when he ran into a certain red-haired individual.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you!" Misty shouted at Ash. "You made me drop my groceries."

Ash simply stared at Misty with a glare of such hatred that an arbok would have been running away. However, Misty didn't seem affected.

"Huh. I'd think that you would have some more class, but apparently not." Ash then took at rotten tomato out of one of the stands. "You see this? This represents your personality-disgusting." He then lobbed it at Misty, who was now splattered with rotten tomato.

"Why you little-"Misty grabbed her mallet and swung it at Ash's head. However, Ash caught it, then promptly snapped it in two.

"I believe this is yours," He said, holding out the broken mallet.

Officer Jenny arrived at the scene. "What's going on here?"

"He ran into me and threw a rotten tomato at me!" Misty said, pointing at Ash

"Well, you swung a big wooden mallet at my head. And shouted at me."

"Okay, you both sound guilty. However, since this is a minor offense, you can either both pay 100 pokedollars or battle."

"Battle," They both said.

 _ **15 MINUTES LATER…**_

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Saito of Mirage Island and Misty, the leader of the cerulean gym!"

Ash turned to Misty. "You're a gym leader?" He asked, playing dumb.

Misty grinned evilly. "Should have thought of that before you tried to mess with me!"

"Both trainers will fight with the pokemon they have on hand! Battle…begin!"

"Gyrados, come on out!"

"Lucario, lend me your aura!"

Something most people did not know, and a secret that pokemon keep well hidden, is that all pokemon can see aura and see through aura tricks. So when Gyrados came out and saw ash again, h was shocked, to say the least. However, Ash just gave a barely perceptible nod to Gyrados, then turned to Misty.

"Lucario, use swords dance."

"Gyrados, hydro pump!"

The stream of water blasting out of gyrados' mouth went straight to lucario. However, Lucario simply sidestepped and used swords dance.

"Dammit! Gyrados, hydro pump again!"

"Extremespeed."

Lucario was gone before Gyrados knew what was happening. Then, he reappeared and hit Gyrados right in the face, who subsequently fainted.

"Golduck, come on out!"

Golduck also recognized Ash, and this time golduck gave the nod.

"Golduck, swift!"

"Aura sphere."

A blue orb hit the starts, crashed right through them, and hit golduck. When the dust cleared, it was obvious of the outcome.

"Starmie, come on out!"

Starmie was sleeping when it came out, so grumpy as it was, It did not recognize Ash.

"Starmie, hyper beam!"

"Dragon pulse."

The purple beam cut through the white one, and K.O.'ed Starmie.

"The winner is ash!"

"How did you beat me with one pokemon?"

"Because my pokemon are loyal, and they are strong because of their loyalty. That's why I've never caught them in pokeballs-if they deem me unworthy, they can go."

Ash had turned away when he heard "Go, Pokeball!"

He turned back and saw a pokeball flying towards Lucario. However, when it hit lucario, the pokeball did not act as it would with a normal wild pokemon-it just fell to the ground like it hit a wall.

Ash smiled. "My pokemon are so loyal to me that there very genetic code resists capture by anyone else."

He then walked up to Misty and punched her in the face. Misty's nose immediately broke,, and she started bleeding. She turned to officer jenny and said "Arrest this man!"

However, Officer Jenny did nothing. When misty screamed at her, she said "I'm sorry ma'am, but I feel that was warranted for what you just did."

Misty was crying now. She could not bear the humiliation along with the pain the broken nose was causing her. Ash, however, simply smirked. Bending down to her, he whispered " _I will make you pay more for what you did."_ He then got up and walked away with lucario, whistling a jaunty tune.

 **A/N: Ash, once again, chill. Well, do you guys feel Misty got what she deserved? Please R &R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so, a day in and we have already passed 500 views. Damn. Welp, here's the 5** **th** **chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon.**

Ash was talking with his lumineon (poor thing) when he heard a knock at the door.

Naturally, he was on guard after what he had done to Misty, so he first checked the aura at the door. When he found it's wasn't hostile, he opened it.

And there, standing in front of him, was Cynthia.

" _Shit"_ he thought inside, but he ushered Cynthia in anyway. "Who are you," he said. "What do you want?" (Playing dumb again)

"Hello. I'm the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia."

"Okay then. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I heard about your unusual background, and I wanted to ask a couple of questions."

"….Fine. What are they?"

"First: How did you end up on Mirage Island and find more than just wynauts and wobbufets? I've heard that that's all that live on the island. Also, if you do live on Mirage Island, how did they manage to find you?"

Ash chuckled. "Maybe it's because I don't live on Mirage Island. Next question?"

Cynthia stared at him for a little bit before stuttering out "U-um-why do you not keep your pokemon in pokeballs? And if you don't, then how do your pokemon not get caught when a pokeball is thrown at them?"

Ash looked her in the eye and said "I teach my pokemon to unlock there aura. Once they do this, they can block pokeballs with ease. I don't keep my pokemon in their pokeball because I figure that if they are loyal enough to me, they won't leave me even when the option always lingers."

"Okay then, final question." At this Cynthia's face hardened. "Why did you treat Misty of Cerulean gym the way you did?"

"That, my good lady, is none of your concern."

"You do realize that even if you try to participate in the league, she has the right to deny you a battle?"

"Oh, I've already won against her in an official battle, which officer Jenny can testify for, and I already have her badge, so I believe I'm set."

Cynthia was taken aback for a moment. "You speak like you have no remorse for what you've done."

"What _I've_ done? More like what _she's_ done."

"She screamed at you! That doesn't warrant you to punch her in the nose!"

"She tried to claim my Lucario."

"That doesn't give you the right to punch her!"

"I had to. Otherwise, onlookers might have tried the same, and some of my pokemon aren't strong enough wielders of their aura to block pokeball yet."

"That still doesn't mean anything! If they saw the lucario deflecting the pokeball, then why would they try it with any other pokemon!?"

Ash's eyes changed color, which seemed to frighten Cynthia the tiniest bit. "Maybe it's because I also have some personal experience to settle with her."

Cynthia immediately became suspicious. "Did something happen between you and Misty?"

"That, my good lady, is also none of your concern."

"…"

Cynthia then asked a question that Ash was hoping she wouldn't ask. "Did you ever know a trainer named Ash Ketchum?"

Ash sighed, then dropped his accent. While removing the aura distorting the features of his face, he said "Dammit Cynthia."

Cynthia gasped at seeing the boy, now a man, who had reportedly died 7 years ago. She then realized something.

"…wait, what happened to you not aging?"

"Oh yeah. Apparently, It was the aura raging inside me that prevented me from aging. As soon as I learned to control it, I instantly started aging again until I reached my current age, which is now approximately 20 years old."

Cynthia was still awestruck. But Ash suddenly remembered something. "Wait, Cynthia," He said. "What happened to Delia's house?"

Cynthia immediately gained a sour expression. "She's dead. Murdered."

Ash merely stood there, digesting the information. Then he said, "How was she murdered?"

"Beaten to death. Scientists are pretty sure that it was a group effort, although they suspect the motive was in relation to you."

Ash then said, "I swear to god, I am going to make them suffer the next time I see them."

Cynthia's eyes widened. "You know who did it?"

"Not only that, I know why." Ash then proceeded to tell Cynthia of what had happened that fateful day.

By the time he finished, she was looking at him with something close to wonder. "I have no words. If you need any help, I'm in."

"As a matter of fact, I do need help. Here's what you can do…"

* * *

 **A/N: I just check the vies again, and we're almost up to 900. In a day and a half's time. Thank you guys for taking the time to read this, please R &R, and STAY FROSTY ;D**


	6. Question

**A/N: Sorry guys and gals, I will only be able to update on the weekends. Meanwhile, a review has got me thinking. I was originally planning for this to be an Ash x Cynthia story, but now, im thinking that that is slightly overused. So can you guys please tell me which one you want out of these two to be the ship?**

 **Ash x Cynthia**

 **Ash x Anabel**

 **Pls pm me, and please don't request me to do any other shippings, especially pokeshipping or anything like that. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah school, you're an asshole. Anyways, here's the next chapter of rebirth!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon**

Misty was not having the best day.

After the market fiasco and a trip to the doctor's office, she came back to the gym, only to find that She had dropped the key while there. She had kicked at the door with all her might, but it still wouldn't budge. Finally, she had been forced to give up. Now she was in Brock's gym while having a heated debate with the league.

"No, I can't wait until 2 weeks for a person to come by! I don't care that you're very busy! You'll be even more busy when a bunch of trainers start making calls to your office saying that one of the gyms are not available! SORRY doesn't help! AUGH!"

She dashed the phone against a rock, which promptly split in half.

After Brock had seen misty cool down, he asked "What happened?"

Misty had a red tint to her face as she described what had happened. Then again, maybe that was just the leftover tomato juice.

After she finished, Brock asked, "And the pokeball didn't work?"

"No, I already told you! That's what perplexes me, though. If he didn't catch any of his pokemon in his pokeball, then how would the pokeball mechanism have failed? He did say that his pokemon's genetic structure rejected pokeballs, but I don't believe that."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "There's never been a case for that ever happening, so I highly doubt that's what's going on. However, there are other possibilities. We should pay him a…visit."

Misty then smiled evilly. "And after you visit him, I'll give him a little lesson to not mess with me."

Brock leaned away from her. "Well, okay then. We'll visit him soon."

Ash was cooling when the bell rang.

It had been an eventful afternoon, so Ash was expecting someone to come. He was also not surprised when he checked the aura and found it hostile. But he was surprised when he opened the door and found Sabrina glaring at him.

Before he could react, he felt a mental attack of great intensity bearing down on him. However, instead of defending himself, he simply used his aura and blocked her psychic powers.

The effect was instantaneous. Sabrina fell face first onto the floor, as she has been floating, and Ash felt the pressure on him lift immediately.

Sabrina stood wobbly. "How…"

"Don't ask. And if you would kindly not attack me, lunch is being made. Come in?"

Sabrina looked at him untrustfully, but came in anyways. She sat down while Ash continued to cook lunch.

"Here you go." Ash set down two teacups inn front of her. "When you're done with that, lunch is ready."

Sabrina focused on the teacup, but itdidn't move. She then remembered what had happened outside.

"Ah…could I have my abilities back, please?"

"Promise not to attack me?"

"Promis."

Ash then unblocked her aura, allowing her to access her powers as usual. Strangely enough, she decided to eat everything the way a normal person would.

"How did you do that?"

Ash looked at Sabrina. Playing dumb, he said "First off, who are you?"

She looked at him. "I could ask the same for you."

"Yes, but seeing as how you just tried to incapitate me, I think I have the right to ask the first question."

Sabrina balushed, then said, "I am Sabrina, leader of the Saffron gym. Now, who are you?"

Ash chuckled. "My name is Saito. Why did you attack me just now?"

"I had seen that you had broken Misty's nose and humiliated her in front of many people, so I thought I would come and teach you a lesson. How did you block my attack and then disable me?"

Ash chuckled again, then considered for a bit. "Aura," He said.

Sabrin looked at him, unconvinced, "Prove it."

Ash tounched her on the forhead, and she suddenly saw the aura of all the living things around her"

When he drew his finger away, Sabrina was dumbstruck. "I hope you do know how rare aura users are these days?"

"Unfortunately, I do."

Ash then looked at his food. "Ah, I see you're done with your tea. Here, let me serve you."

As Ash turned around, Sabrina asked, "Where did you learn to cook?"

Ash stopped as though if a hemer had hit him. Without turning around, he sadi "That, Sabrina, shoul not be of your concern."

Then eerily, he shifted back to normal. "Here is your food."

"T-Thank you." Sabrina ate quickly, and then rushed out of the house.

" _Master, why did you tell her about your aura?"_

Ash turned to face Lucario. "That was because she was psychic, and consciously or not, she could already sense it. I could see it in the way she sometimes glanced at me."

" _Don't you think that she might have guessed you were Ash?"_

Ash laughed. "Lucario, I didn't even _know_ I had aura powers until the hoenn region! How would she?"

" _As you said, she was a psychic."_

"It was not only that I discovered my aura powers, it was that I unlocked them. She wouldn't have been able to sense them at that point because she hadn't been used yet."

Lucario looked at him warily. _:Unlocked or not, you still shouldn't have told her."_

"She is aso a powerful ally to have, She may prove useful when the time comes."

" _you saound evil when you say that."_

Ash chuckled. "Oh, I know, Lucario. I know."

 **A/N: Ash, you need to sit your ass down and chill. So that did you think? Please R &R, don't flame, STAY FROSTY! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welp, finals. Sorry, but I might not be able to upload for a bit. Here's the next chapter of rebirth!**

Ash had to say, the mudkip was persistent.

He had gave the guy one pokepuff, and all of a sudden he has a follower. He had gone everywhere he thought he could lose the guy. Viridian forest, Sliph co., you name it, but it didn't work. No matter how many crazy places he went, that damn mudkip was still right behind him. He was starting to think it was some kind of robot.

Eventually, he just went home, with the mudkip still following him. However, as soon as he walked in, it seemed to shrink a little from the hostile stares coming from all of his pokemon.

"Peace."

As soon as he said that, the tension reduced. All the pokemon resumed what they were doing, which for most of them was nothing.

 _ **POKESPEECH BEGIN**_

"Hey," said lucario.

Without turning around, the mudkip said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just Curious though, why exactly follow master home?"

The mudkip raised an eyebrow. "Master?"

"That's what I call him."

"What, he didn't force you to call him that?"

Lucario was shocked at the pure venom in his voice. He then became rather angry.

"Look, if you believe that Master would ever do that, then you need to turn right around and go back to where you came from. Master is a bit edgy to people and pokemon he doesn't know, yes, but he is a kind master to all."

Mudkip looked at Lucario in surprise. "I'm sorry. All the trainers I've had have all been like that."

This time, it was Lucario who raised an eyebrow. "Trainers?"

"Yes. All of them were horrible, so I left them."

"Oh. Then why did you follow A…Master home?"

Oblivious to the stumble, Mudkip carried on. "He was the first person in a long time who had shown an ounce of kindness to me. I followed him because I think he might be the trainer I'm looking for."

"Oh."

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Coming!" yelled Ash.

However, mudkip turned to the door and growled.

Surprised, Lucario asked, "Why are you so hostile?"

Mudkip simply replied, "Check the aura."

Surprised, Lucario did so and found that was was extremely hostile.

"Oh." Suddenly, Lucario realized something. "Wait. How did you know the aura was hostile?"

Mudkip's eyes widened. "Shit. Please, don't-" Before he could finish that comment, Ash came to the door, muttering "Jeez, haven't been home 2 minutes and someone's already come to fight me."

 _ **POKESPEECH END**_

Ash opened the door,only to find a very pissed-off Misty and Brock looking up at him.

"Oh great, what do you to want?"

"Don't you talk to me like that, you little-"Misty began to say, but then Brock silenced her with a glare. "We want to battle you, Saito."

"Why would I want to battle a pervert like you, Brock?"

Brock flushed, not only at the insult but also how the guy knew it.

"Look here, Saito. As gym leaders, we use our authority to demand that you fight us."

"Even though you can't really do that, fine.

 _20 minutes later…_

"This will be a one-on-one battle between-"

"Actually," Ash interrupted, "I would prefer it if this was two on one."

"Fine then! A two-on-one Battle between Misty Waterflower and Brock Harrison of Cerulian and Pewter city VS Saito of Mirage Island. Each contestant will use three of their pokemon. The last one with their pokemon wins!"

"Right, let's get this over with. Gardevoir, lend me your aura!"

A Gardevoir materialized in front of him. "Gard."

"Starmie! I choose you!"

"Steelix! Come on out!"

"Battle…Begin!"

"Starmie, Hydro pump!"

"Steelix, Iron tail!"

Ash simply smirked and said "Dodge it."

Gardevoir disappeared into nowhere, and while they were confused, she reappeared and blasted both of them with solarbeam. When the dust cleared, Starmie was out, and steelix was still standing, though obviously barely.

"But…how? Solarbeam is a two-turn move! You must have cheated!"

Ash smiled and said, "Honey, there's a thing called training your poemon correctly."

Gardevoir took advantage of the momentary lapse in concentration to slam Steelix's head in the ground with psychic, which subsequently cause it to faint.

"Anyways, I believe it's time to draw your next pokemon."

"Grrrr…" Drawing both of their pokemon back, they summoned Golem and Gyrados.

"Gardevoir, you did well! Return!" Gardevoir dematerialized. "Slowking, lend me your aura!"

Slowking appeared out of nowhere.

"Slowking, use hydro cannon!"

Golem got a face first of high pressured water, and dropped to the ground, fainted.

"You're dead now, asshole! Gyrados, thrash!"

"Grab its tail."

Gyrados started thrashing, but a hand from Slowking quickly stopped that.

"Now, thunderpunch."

A fist crackling with electricity was all it took for Gyrados.

"I thought you guys were gym leaders. Is this supposed to pose a challenge?"

Drawing both of them back, Misty said "You're dead now! Greninja, go!"

"Go, Gigalith!"

A very familiar water ninja and stone golem came out of their pokeballs and landed right in front of him. However, as soon as they got a glimpse of his face, they took a step back startled.

Ash was having a hard time controlling himself. His eyes were literally glowing. As controlled as he could, he said, "Lucario, lend me your aura."

Lucario materialized, and upon seeing the two, instantly assumed a fighting stance.

"Lucario…." Almost instantaneously, a thought seemed to pass to Lucario, and Lucario's face became something you did not want to look at.

"Right then. Let's get started."

"Gigalith, stone edge!"

"Greninja, water shruikan!"

"Lucario, aura sphere."

A sphere of luminicent blue shot out of both of lucario's palms, easily cutting through the water shruikan and the stone edge, and crashing into both other pokemon. However, Ash was surprised to see that they were still standing.

Ash then smirked. "I find it odd that you're calling me a cheat and a liar when you're using someone else's pokemon."

That caught Misty and Brock off guard. "How-"

"Lucario, Extremespeed!"

Almost instantaneously, Greninja and Gigalith fell down.

"Damnit…"

"The battle has ended! The winner is Saito of Mirage Island!"

"Thank you madam. Now, if you'll give me a moment…."

Suddenly, all 3 of them disappeared, along with Greninja and Gigalith.

"Where…where are we?"

"My home turf." Brock and Misty turned around to see Saito standing in front of them.

"What the hell are we doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? How you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah, no. I need to talk to you specifically about something"

"Yeah, say what you want, asshole. We're not saying anything."

Ash ignored them. "Do you know anything about a trainer named Ash?"

That caught Brock and Misty _way_ off guard. "How do you know about him?" Misty demanded.

"I believe it's my turn to ask the questions."

"Yeah, eff off."

At this, Ash's eyes turned black. "Tell. Me. What. You. Know."

Misty, however, didn't seem fazed. "He was a tiny little brat who was always trying to act like he was powerful and be the very best. I mean, he only caught 6 pokemon in the Kalos region!"

"Okay." And with that, Ash simply disappeared, leaving Brock and Misty behind.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

"We have gyms to run!"

"Not anymore, you don't," Boomed "Saito"'s voice out of nowhere. "An exact copy of you will fill in for you, alike in every way so that people don't suspect where you really went. Bye for now."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Ash then proceeded to teleport to his pokemon.

"Hey, you two."

They both spun around, but then did nothing else.

They then proceeded to speak to him, saying, "Ash-"

"We thought you died-"

"We didn't want to go with them-"

"We never grew under them-"

"We still want to go with you-"

At this, Ash raised his hand, and both of them instantly shut up.

"You want to go with me?"

Both the ninja and the golem pokemon looked at him, and said "Yes."

"Then why did you not want to go with me when I asked you all?"

Greninja hung his head low.

"For 7 years, I was going through a turmoil on that island. I tried commiting suicide 2 times. And while most of my anger was focused on my friends, someyou jusy of it was also focused on you guys. Gigalith, you just stood there. Greninja, you deleberatly stepped back when I asked you if any of you wanted to come with me. If you really wanted to go with me, you would have done it then. So now, after all this time, why should I trust you?"

Greninja hung his head down low. "Ash…we really have no excuse. Some of us thought you were weak. Some of us were planning to go, but were frightened when you came to us with something resembling a black hole behind you and a murderous look on your face. Some of us did it through sheer peer pressure. I, personally, want to make amends for leaving you on that day. But I also want to become stronger, because as I said before, I never really grew under Misty. That's why I want to join you."

Ash looked at him. "I have one more question for both of you. Did you think I was weak?"

Greninja immediately spat, "If you could even think that I would ever think of you as weak, after the bond we had shared, then you are gravely mistaken."

Ash turned to Gigalith. "And you?"

Gigalith hesitated, and said "Honestly, at first I resented you for not evolving me, which was the main reason why I stayed back. But after I did evolve, because it was technically a trade, I realized that even though I was more powerful, I really wasn't growing. It was then that I realized that you were making me stronger. I'm sorry Ash, I really am. Can you give me one more chance?"

Ash looked at both of them, then said, "Good. I was monitering both of your aura's, and you guys were not lying, or else I would have noticed and rejected you out of hand. However, I'll give you onw more chance to prove yourself. However, I have one thing to say to each of you in particular."

He turned to Greninja first. "Don't expect me to be accessing the bond anytime soon until I trust you."

He also turned to Gigalith. "The reason I didn't evolve you was because I would have to trade you, and there was every possibility that once the trainer received you, he would refuse to give you back."

He then turned to both of them and said, "Also, don't expect to make friends anytime soon. All my pokemon have heard about you, wll recognize you, and will probably quarantine you until you have proven yourselves worthy in their eyes, which is going to take a long time. And one more thing," He started to shout as the three of them started to glow. "I don't use pokeballs anymore, but if you are loyal to me, you won't get caught anyways!"

They all materialized in front of the battle director, along with the copies of Misty and Brock. "Thank you for waiting," Ash said, though in reality it had been about 5 minutes.

"What was that, you little bastard!?" Fake Misty shouted.

"Goodbye," Ash simply said, an then teleported away.

They rematerialized in front of Ash's house.

"This is where I live. Now, come on in, but don't expect a warm welcome."

As Ash walked into the house, Greninja and Gigalith turned to each other, realizing that somehow, they were free of their pokeballs, and technically wild pokemon. The thought made them feel vunerable. Whatever the Ash they had known, this person was different. Calculating. Cold. Smart. Their Ash had changed, and they weren't sure if it was for the better or for the worst.

 **A/N: Holy shit, this has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Also, I have to thank you guys for almost 4,000 views already! Thanks for being there for me! So what do you think? Do you approve of Greninja and Gigalith rejoining the team? And before you ask, people who have never watched the black and white anime, Gigalith is Boldore. Please R &R, don't flame, & stay frosty!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Im sorry I haven't been able to update! Now that it's summer, I'm also probably going to be updating on an irregular basis, so keep your eyes open. Here is the 8** **th** **chapter of rebirth!**

 **POKESPEECH**

Greninja hadn't been expecting this

"Ash…who is this?" A gardevoir asked

"This is Greninja and Gigalith."

Greninja suddenly noticed a cold stare, and he turned around to see an Alakazam glaring at him. Unnerved, he turned back.

"Ash, what did you sense in them?"

Ash simply said, "Nothing."

"Then why did you ring them here?"

The Alakazam then stepped forward, eyes burning and yet cold at the same time. "In case you haven't realized it yet, these are two of the pokemon who left Ash."

The room seemed to drop twenty degrees. "And I have to ask you, Ash," it continued. "Why _did_ you bring them here with us?"

At this, Ash turned to Alakazam. "To prove themselves."

Alakazam snorted, but said nothing more.

 **POKESPEECH END**

Ash turned to Greninja and Gigalith. "You two are on your own." Then, he exited the room.

* * *

A knock was what dispersed the tension of the room. Ash came to the door and opened it, only to find that his house was being swarmed by reporters.

"Mr. Saito, is it true that you beat two gym leaders in one go?"

"Mr. Saito, I heard that you accomplished this without fainting a single pokemon!"

"Mr. Saito, do you keep your pokemon outside of their pokeball at all times?"

Ash simply closed the door. "Im not dealing with this right now," He said as he left the room.

* * *

After three days, the message came that the league was starting. Scott had personally come that day to drive him to the nearest pokemon center, although it was only about 5 minutes away walking.

"How do you like Kanto so far?" He asked.

"Not that much."

Scott laughed. "Yeah, I've heard you've gotten in a lot of trouble."

"You could say that."

"Don't worry. You'll come to like it soon."

They reached the pokemon center and stood outside. "So, Saito, ready to register for your first league?"

"Yes."

As they reached nurse joy, the familiar, "Hi, welcome to the pokemon center," reached his ears."

"Yes, I'd like to register for the League."

"Yes, could I just see your pokedex and eight badges?"

Ash handed his pokedex, then realized that his badge case was at the bottom of the ocean. He then said, "Give me a moment." He rushed off to the bathroom, and then made the badges, along with the case, teleport to his hands. He cleaned them a little bit, then walked out of the bathroom. "Here," he said.

"…Great! You are now registered for the league! Thank you!"

* * *

It was Friday, and the league was beginning. "Hello, ad welcome to the 52nd annual pokemon league!" The announcer blared. "Let's see our first contestants."

The cards were randomized, and the matchups came.

"Our first matchup will be…Saito vs. Gary!

"Oh boy."

A certain auburn-haired boy sauntered to the left hand of the stage. "So, Saito! Heard you're pretty strong!" He called. "This should be a fun match!"

"Battle…Begin!"

Alright, Pidgeot, I choose you!"

 **(Just so you know, I'm going with his team from the games, although I will make a few changes here and there. Also, yes, I know in the games his name is blue, but they're the same people, just in different dimensions.)**

"Glaceon, lend me your aura."

A Pideot appeared and a Glaceon materialized.

"Alright, Pidgeot, use steel wing!"

"Glaceon, ice shard."

As Pidgeot was charging, shards of ice hit it and knocked it backwards, making it lose it's move.

"Ice beam."

Afer the dust had cleared, Glaceon was on the ground, having had fainted.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Glaceon wins!"

"Alright, Pidgeot, you did well! Return!"

Ash raised his eyebrow at the sight of Gary trating his pokemon well. He then chuckled.

"Thank you, Glaceon."

Glaceon teleported away.

"Contestants, bring out your next pokemon!"

 **(I'm going to be making the opening battles 3-3)**

"Ryperior, I choose you!"

"Alakazam, lend me your aura."

Alakazam materialized, as Rhyperior came out.

"Rhyperior, stone edge!"

"Dodge it."

Alakazam jumped high above the rocks.

"Psychic."

A huge telekinetic wave hit Rhyperior, knocking him back.

"Shadow ball."

"Rock blast!"

The two moves canceled each other out.

"Quick thinking!" Ash yelled.

"Thanks!"

"Calm mind, then shadow ball."

The two moves were devastating, and Rhyperior could not handle them. It fainted.

"Rhyperior, good job! Return!"

"Thank you, Alakazam."

"Machamp! Go!"

"Lucario, lend me your aura."

As the two pokemon appeared, Ash said, "I'm sorry, but I'm getting bored. Lucario, Aura sphere."

The ball flew quickly and easily from Lucario's hand into Machamp's face. Gary already knew the outcome before the dust cleared.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Saito wins!"

Gary ran over to Machamp. "You did awesome. Return."

Gary then turned to Ash. "Damn, you _are_ good."

"Yeah, I've had the luck to have some very powerful pokemon."

"…have I met you before?"

"Good match," Ash said as he streched out his hand.

"Good match, although you completely destroyed me," Gary said as he took the hand.

* * *

"Gary, how did it feel like battling Saito?"

"There was a certain way with his pokemon in which he collaborated with them. He made you feel you were going to lose before you even began, and then he kept to that promise."

 **A/N: Sorry that the beginning was horrible, I really didn't know what to do. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please R &R, don't flames, stay frosty!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi Guys! (and gals)**

 **So, this story hasn't been updated for quite a bit. Unfortunately, I'm going on an out-of-country trip for about a month. However, I am going to be taking my laptop with me, so this is just to let you know that the updates will probably be slowed down a bit, as I will aso be spending my time with relatives I haven't seen in over 5 years. Anyways, thank you for your continued support!**

 **Ash: Have a fun time!**

 **SS: Um… since when did you get here?**

 **Ash: now**

 **SS: …**


End file.
